Ice Queen "Lady of Powderia"
The Ice Queen "Lady of Powderia" '''(Japanese:雪女''' Yuki-onna; Snow Woman) is a boss monster appearing in Miitopia Extended during Chapter 5: A Marriage on Ice. An extended version of the Ice Queen "Kidnapped Friend" from the original game, she serves as the primary antagonist throughout that chapter, being an evil force responsible for causing violent snowstorms within the Powdered Peaks, and later for kidnapping the Lady of Powderia when the Powderia Prince vows to slay the demon when he becomes king, which can only happen if he marries the Lady of Powderia. Much like the Lady of Powderia she kidnaps, the Ice Queen is vain, selfish, and has a desire for money and power. She also possesses an Orochi as a pet. As an ally of the Dark Lord (Later Darker Lord), the Ice Queen serves as the guardian of the fourth Magnificent Sage, and thus the end-boss of Chapter 5. History Background For many years, the Ice Queen was a force that terrorized the Powdered Peaks, unleashing violant ice storms on the people living bellow her ice palace and within the kingdom of Powderia. Eventually, one prince declared that he would one day hunt down and kill the demon once he becomes king. In fear of this inevitability, the Ice Queen allies herself with the Dark Lord for protection. The Last Straw on Powderia After many years of living in fear of the inevitable, the Ice Queen quickly decides to take action, unleashing her most violant storm on Powderia and abducting both the Prince and his fiance, placing their faces on her Orochi and herself, respectively, on the day of their wedding. The protagonist, who followed the Ice Queen to her Palace of Ice, eventually corner the Ice Queen in her chamber, holding the Lady of Powderia's face. The Ice Queen, attaching the face to herself, challenges the heroes to a battle. In battle, the Ice Queen is formidiable, being able to conduct ice storms much like the ones she used to terrorize the region, or attempt to freeze a Mii under a freezing spell. Being made of ice, however, she takes critical damage from fire-based attacks. Finally, after a long, hard battle, the Ice Queen finally is defeated, releasing both the Powderia Lady's face and the Powderians from her terror. Appearance The appearance of the Ice Queen has not changed, being a humanoid female inspired from the Nordic mythological creature of the same name, whose lower body is shaped like a twister. She has purple hair, two icy crystals on the back of her head, bluish white skin and blue clothing and gloves. Icy wind and snowflakes swirl around this monster. Personality The Ice Queen was a vain, selfish individual who only desired chaos and power, much like the Lady of Powderia she would eventually kidnap. She is also somewhat cowardly, as she immediately asks for the Dark Lord's protection after the Prince vows to kill her. Ironically, it was this fear that lead to her own demise, as she kidnapps the Powderia Lady to prevent him from becoming king, prompting the protagonist to hunt her down and eventually defeat her. Trivia * The Ice Queen is inspired by the Snow Queen from the book of the same name by Hans Christian Anderson. ** Coincidently, the second half of Chapter 5 is inspired from the storyline of said book. Aski1 has described it as "his own take" on the book's storyline. See Also * Fire Queen * Wind Queen "Lady of Powderia" - A powered up version of this boss from the Sky Scraper. * Dark Queen Category:Monsters in Aski1's Miitopia Category:Bosses Category:Chapter Bosses (Aski1's Miitopia) Category:Queens Category:Monsters